El Bello Durmiente
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Dante tiene graves problemas para controlar a unos niños pero Morrison llega en su ayuda a contarles un cuento bastante bizarro xDDD


¡Hola! xD volví con otro subnormal fic :D este lo escribí para un concurso de fics en un foro donde estoy x3 bueno no espero ganar ni nada jaja este fic esta "basado" en el cuento la Bella Durmiente con OBVIOS cambios xDDD asi que como esta crakeado no me quieran matar :P espero les guste ah y disculpen la demora con mis otros fic ^^u prometo que en esta semana me pondre al dia (Hunter cumple la promesaaaaaa... ._.) jaja em

Discclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandiosa Capcom, y el cuento crakeado xD le pertenece a Disney (?) :D

Let's read!

* * *

**El Bello Durmiente…**

-¡Oye mocoso bájate de ese candelabro!- grito Dante con todas sus fuerzas rodeado de niños

Se preguntaran, porque demonios Dante está rodeado de niños y porque ese niño está en el candelabro… pues es simple, cuando un niño te pide que lo dejes comer hasta vomitar ¿Por qué detenerlo?, pues a Dante no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decirles que no, por desgracia el sentido materno o paterno en Dante esta tan extinguido como los dinosaurios, aparte que perdió al póker con Patty y apostaron no los típicos helados de fresa sino el día libre de Dante en una guardería llena de mocosos molestos, ruidosos, mariquitas y ustedes saben xD

-¿Por qué soy tan malo en póker?- se reclamo así mismo casi a punto de llorar –vamos niño, no rompas ese jarrón o me van a romper la cara- suplico el pobre rojito

-¬¬ crees que me importa niño bonito….- le respondió el mocoso lanzándole un plato a la cara

-así es como los controlas…- pregunto Morrison entrando al comedor o lo que fue el comedor

-¡Morrison!- Dante corrió abrazándose al susodicho –vamos viejo ayúdame, no han pasado más de 5 minutos y ya me quiero arrancar el cabello ¬¬ y quedar calvo no me queda…-

-eres un inútil…- exclamo apartándolo –a ver, quien quiere escuchar un cuento-

-¬¬ vete al infierno viejo- respondió nuevamente el malcriado

-olvidando al pequeño que no lo contara hoy, quien quiere un cuento-

-¡nosotros!- respondieron al unísono

-muy bien, será… -

-¡cabeza de nabo!- interrumpió Vergil tirando la puerta

-._. ¿Vergil?- pregunto estúpidamente Dante

-¬¬ ¿Quién más?, olvídalo quiero que me digas porque demonios grabaste tu porquería encima de mi caset donde grabo mil maneras de morir-

-ah, em…-

-oigan par de subnormales cállense que voy a contar el cuento, bueno niños siéntense, ustedes también- demando Morrison, lo niños asintieron y se sentaron tal como dijo, Dante corrió y se sentó al lado de ellos ilusionado por escuchar el cuento y Vergil se quedo mirando a todos nada mas

-yo me largo…- exclamo caminando

-pero tu sales en el cuento- le dijo Morrison sabiendo que había despertado la curiosidad en él

-…ok… pero un rato…- dijo sentándose al lado de Dante

-ok, este hermoso y craqueado cuento será…-

-¡Caperucita Roja!- interrumpió Dante

-Pepe grillo…- le siguió Vergil, tal parece que el azulito es un niño cuando quiere xD

-¡cierren el pico!, bueno el cuento se llamara, em… el Bello Durmiente…-

-woooooo- dijeron los niños al unísono

-¿no era bella?- pregunto Dante abrazando un cojín que quien sabe de dónde demonios salió…

-como decía…- continuo Morrison –Había una vez em, en el bello… Reino de… Fortuna, un rey y una reina que tenían un prospero reino, pero que sentían que les hacía falta algo, la reina Lady deseaba una hija, una bella y linda hija… mientras el rey Vergil-

-aaaah no se vale yo quería ser el rey- interrumpió por enésima vez Dante haciendo berrinche

-¬¬… tu saldrás ahorita Dantito, sigo… mientras el rey Vergil deseaba que existieran los preservativos porque en sus planes no estaba tener un hijo, pero si no lo tenían, tendrían que agarrar un vago y las noches de disfrute no serian las mismas- todos miraban a Morrison con una expresión de aparte que esta cagando el cuento está degenerando la mente de los niños, pero como sea el señor siguió…-pero al fin y al cabo la reina Lady termino con encargo, el rey Vergil con unas ganas de suicidarse, los nueve meses pasaron, de antojos mexicanos a enojos excesivos y enormes ronquidos… todo esto valió la pena porque finalmente nació la criatura, no era lo que esperaban, esperaban una niña pero para sorpresa de todos nació un niño, que orino en la cara de su padre-

-¡oye!- reclamo Vergil, mientras Dante se carcajeaba

-todo el reino estaba dichoso con el nacimiento del príncipe…-

-Nuestro reino será dichoso con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, mi amada esposa- dijo el rey Vergil cargando al bebe –¡hay que celebrar!- exclamo nuevamente soltando al bebe que cayó de cara al suelo –ups, igual guardias preparen la pachanga-

-bueno, luego de casi matar a su hijo, el rey Vergil y la reina Lady se presentaron en dicha fiesta, dando a conocer el nombre del bebe-

-gracias a todos por venir, esta noche mi hermosa esposa y yo venimos a celebrar con todos ustedes y que compartan nuestra felicidad, por el nacimiento de nuestra hija-

-hijo amor, hijo…- le corrigió al oído la reina

-eh que digo, nuestro hijo, nuestro amadísimo hijo Dante- termino de agregar el rey, recibiendo confeti, silbidos y gritos de los presentes –ejem… ahora es momento que pasen los padrinos mágicos…-

-¬¬ hadas amor, hadas- le volvió a corregir tiernamente

-jeje si em, las hadas, pasen de una vez para que le entreguen sus obsequios y abran la champaña- reclamo el rey, de pronto entraron las tres hadas, bueno no tres hadas sino un hada con tres cabezas xD… en el acto apareció el enorme Cerberus con un vestido rosa con un tutu

-bizarro- añadió Vergil ante tal aberración

-como sea, entonces el hada Cerberus apareció-

-yo le otorgo la belleza- dijo una cabeza

-yo le otorgare estilo- dijo la segunda

-yo le… daré… em… el Sword Master al máximo xD- exclamo la ultima haciendo reverencia pero de tan grande se cayó de lado haciendo grandes destrozos en el castillo

-¬¬ luego me encargo de ustedes, en fin seguimos…- antes de que el rey Vergil terminara su frase se escucho una perturbadora y asquerosa voz desde la oscuridad que inundaba la sala principal

-oh no… debo ir al baño- interrumpió Dante

-aaaah- dijeron los niños

-siempre tu…- le reclamo su gemelo

-¡aguántate!, está en lo mejor- dijo Morrison afinando la voz –ok entonces desde la oscuridad se oyó una horrorosa y grotesca voz-

-¿una fiesta?, donde no me invitaron- dijo un arlequín con enormes uñas parras… pa rascarse el culo xDDD- añadió un chascarrillo pero todos le aplicaron la ley del hielo no entendiendo dicho chiste ._. –em, como decía el feo arlequín se acerco a la cunita del príncipe Dante-

-¡la bruja!- grito la reina Lady sin dejar de comer bocadillos

-jajaja no cariño, la bruja está de vacaciones en Hawái con el lobo malo de caperucita, yo vengo a suplantarla y a vengarme del rey que no quiso aceptar mi invitación- exclamo el feo payaso haciendo berrinche

-._. ¿Cómo sabes que ese payaso me acosa?- pregunto Vergil totalmente anonadado

-xD tengo mis contactos… ahora shhh, como decía el arlequín se acerco al rey-

-tienes para elegir esta noche o te arrepentirás- amenazo el arlequín con su extraño báculo de bolsillo

-¡ja!, y que piensas hacerme, soy el gran asesino oscuro de los cuentos- amenazo el rey sacando a Yamato

-no a ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa –a tu hijo…-

-¬¬ ouh mierda…-

-ajajajaja, tu hijo poseerá belleza, estilo y el gran Sword Master, pero eso no evitara que muera cuando cumpla 16 años…-

-¡¿morir?- preguntaron los niños casi llorando

-morir no es una buena trama…- exclamo una pequeña sollozando

-ay, bueno dormirá por la eternidad xDDD, como decía el arlequín comenzaba a dar saltitos alrededor de la cunita de el príncipe

-¿y cómo le pasara eso a mi hijo?- pregunto el rey con la espada aun en la mano

-cuando cumpla dieciséis será pinchado por una aguja y allí caerá al profundo sueño-

-y donde estará la aguja, estará cosiendo o ¿qué?-

-eso no te lo puedo decir…-

-porfa…- exclamo el rey con sus ojos brillantes y una expresión de lastima

-ah, em o/o en una rueca…- respondió el arlequín casi muriendo por una hemorragia nasal

-jaja, ahora enviare a que saquen del reino todas las ruecas y que mi hijo no se acerque a ninguna aguja, estará a salvo jaja- rio el rey en la cara del payaso

-¬¬ ¡rayos!, bueno encontrare la forma de vengarme de ti malvado y sexy rey- exclamo mientras desaparecía en una nube de confeti y se nalgueaba así mismo

-._. Hare como que no oí eso… xD ¡sigamos bailando!- dijo el rey poniendo la música a full

Pasaron los años y el príncipe Dante fue creciendo vigorosamente, haciendo travesuras y volviendo locos a sus padres, pero llego el momento que tanto temían los reyes, sus dulces dieciséis porque Dante quería un viaje a la isla Mallet…

-¬¬ ¡no!, ya está dicho Dante, te quedaras en el reino y punto- termino de regañarlo su padre y se marcho de la habitación

-3 ¡no se vale!- reclamo nuevamente

-bueno basta hijito, hoy es tu cumpleaños y prepárate porque te tenemos una sorpresa…- dijo la reina acariciando al enorme gato de la familia Shadow xD

-como sea…- en cuanto la reina se marcho el príncipe estúpidamente pensó en hacer otra de sus maldades, escaparse y así lo hizo, se escabullo logrando salir y mientras iba caminando por el reino para llegar a la salida se topo con un extraño sacerdote.

-pss… ¿eres el príncipe?- pregunto estúpidamente el individuo

-no, ¬¬ soy el gato con botas…- respondió sarcásticamente –¿y tú qué?, ¿vendes droga?-

-¡¿Qué?, soy un sacerdote, como sea, quieres ver algo interesante…- pregunto el pelón feo haciendo una cara de estreñido o algo parecido

-._. Lo haría si no hiciera esa cara del orto ¬¬ aparte no soy gay…-

-aash, esta juventud de hoy en día…- dijo el viejo arrastrando al príncipe

-¡oiga!, suélteme, que no ve que soy el príncipe ¡se usar el sword master!- el horrible pelón arrastro al príncipe hasta una cabaña que de casualidad era de su familia –waaao, no sabía que teníamos esta cabaña… oh ¿qué es eso?, me siento tan atraído…-

-jaja si…- decía el ponzoñoso pelón con los ojos casi salidos esperando que el príncipe cayera en la trampa

-xD una moneda, la que usan los pobres y del proletariado- dijo el príncipe provocando que el anciano lo arrastrara a la rueca que había escondido -¡ah que oiga! ¡Suélteme, donde está tocando o_o!-

-¡solo toca la maldita aguja!- dijo el malvado sacerdote pinchando el dedo del príncipe

-¡NO!, Vergil porque no me ayudas- le reclamo a su gemelo tomándolo de la ropa

-¬¬ primero es un cuento subnormal, segundo igual ni te ayudaba- respondió cruelmente

-¡ya!, como decía el anciano logro que el príncipe se pinchara con la aguja-

-qué raro, tengo mucho…- el príncipe Dante cayo dormidote en el suelo en posición fetal y el horrible pelón de a pocos se transformo en el Arlequín molesto y con otra risa rara y maléfica desapareció dejando un rastro de confeti. Después de casi como 2 horas se escucharon unos pasos, eran los reyes que estaban de calentones y entraron a la cabaña a hacer "cosas", hasta que oyeron un ruido y un olor extraño

-amor, ¿te echaste uno?- pregunto la reina Lady arqueando una ceja

-._. él que primero lo olio por abajo le salió…-

-¬¬ ok, prende la luz a ver que fue- dijo cruzando los brazos, el rey sin más que hacer accedió y prendió las luces, llevándose un gran susto de ver a Dante tirado en el suelo

-¡por Hideki Kamiya!, eh que digo Dante que haces ahí tirado, que te he dicho de meterte en lugares como estos-

-Dante respóndele a tu pa… O_O amor creo que esta muerto-

-¡¿Qué?, estas de broma el no está muerto, está dormido, verdad Dantito- exclamo el rey agitando al príncipe que ni aun así abría los ojos –ay no… si cayó en la trampa del acosador de Jester como dijo hace dieciséis años…-

-^^ bueno hacemos otro, incluso ya pensé en el nombre, si es niño será Nero y si es niña Kyrie…- dijo ilusionada la reina con un fondo rosa y todo…

-¡No!- grito el rey con una expresión de horror con sus manos en el rostro, una escena bastante dramática xD -no soportare otro más, con Dante fue suficiente tengo 2500 años y me jubilo de mas hijos, primero cuando me vomito, luego cuando le dio varicela y luego la pubertad…-

-amo, el bufón no le dijo que el amo Dante puede despertar- exclamo un perro de forma extraña

-¡¿en serio Beowulf?- pregunto el rey abrazando al pobre "perro"

-sí, ¡ya suélteme!-

-aaaah, yo quería otro bebé…- exclamo la reina cruzando los brazos mientras el rey sonreía feliz de que podían despertar a Dante

-bueno, ¬¬ como decía, el príncipe Dante puede despertar pero será si recibe el beso de una bella princesa-

-._. ¿Solo eso?, bien solo tengo que ver a que princesa de los reinos cercanos dejare que ponga sus labios sobre los de mi hijo…-

-¡Ya no aguanto!- grito Dante corriendo al baño

-¡aaaaaaah!- exclamaron todos, bueno y al ratito llego Dante al fin evacuado para poder continuar xD

-como decía, el rey Vergil decidió no correr la voz hasta decidir cual princesa seria adecuada para su hijo, llevaron al príncipe Dante a su habitación para la espera de su "tierno" beso, pero lastimosamente la chismosa de su mujer no pudo cerrar la boca y le conto a todo el mundo y raimundo incluso a la revista "Chisme de muy, muy lejano"-

-._. ¿Shrek?- interrumpieron todos

-¬¬ ¡shh!, como decía, la chismosa de la reina Lady le arruino el plan al rey-

-¡Lady!, te dije que era un secreto- le reclamo el rey a la pobre reina

-p-pero, todos tenían que saberlo- decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-ash, bueno- salió el rey a encontrarse con las princesas Nevan, Trish y Lucia, las cuales eran las más lindas y sobresalientes del reino, pero con una apariencia de ancianas para el príncipe de dieciséis años –bueno señoritas, para decidir quién de ustedes salvara y se casara con mi hijo hare una… em…-

-una competencia- interrumpió Trish

-see, una competencia de…-

-detener a Argosax- interrumpió Lucia

-._. no de…-

-Miss Fortuna- interrumpió Nevan

-¬¬ ¡no!, déjenme acabar, una competencia de luchas, la que salga ganadora se casara con mi hijo-

-cielos, es lo mas subnormal que he escuchado en toda mi vida, pero quiero saber como acaba xDDDD- dijo una niña interrumpiendo

-gozas de mi dolor- dijo Dante haciendo berrinche pero Morrison le tiro un cojín en la cara callándolo

-otra interrupción mas y no la cuentan- dijo Morrison con una gran aura asesina, provocando que Dante se abrazara a Vergil y los niños se escondieran bajo la mesa –xD perfecto, continuando, pasado algunas horas antes del evento principal, el rey Vergil se encontró en un callejón con la princesa Nevan-

-muy bien, con esto es más que suficiente ¿no?, será mejor que le ganes a la rojita y la fastidiosa Trish-

-claro, pero ¿porque odias a las otras dos?-

-mmm solo odio a Trish y a su molesto y raro padre Mundus…- exclamo cruzando los brazos

-bueno y al fin llego el momento, se reunieron en el coliseo que tenía el rey, todos los aldeanos estaban en las graderías esperando que comenzara la función, mientras Dante estaba en una cama cerrada con un cristal esperando a la ganadora-

-Bueno… espero que haber gastado de mi puerquito sirva…- exclamo el rey Vergil nervioso desde su trono

-xD bueno habrá que ver, mis amigas y yo apostamos a que gana Trish-

-no estés tan segura mujer… (Ojala no gane con un demonio…)- el rey se levanto de su trono para dar comienzo a la lucha -bien señoritas, espero que luchen em… limpiamente y bla, bla ¡PELEEN!- grito siendo seguido por los silbidos y gritos del pueblo

-Así es señoras y señores esta tarde tenemos una lucha fiera no es así Rudra- narraba Agni como si de un partido de futbol se tratase

-claro Agni, y es que la competencia esta fuerte…-

-._. ¿Cómo sabias que mis espadas gemelas son tan molestas?- pregunto Dante ocultándose detrás de Vergil

-¬¬ que dije de otra interrupción… bueno contestando tu pregunta como no saberlo, el otro día estaba viendo caso cerrado y me narraron todo el bendito capitulo… como sea volviendo al cuento ¡por milésima vez!-

-solo miren las tres princesas son hermosas-

-hermano no te olvides de sus habilidades-

-ah claro, la princesa Trish que es eléctricamente peligrosa-

-la princesa Lucia tan callada que…-

-¡YA!- grito el rey Vergil ya exasperado por lo comentarios de los hermanos

-como sea esto será fácil, si me caso con ese mocoso mi padre será mas millonario- dijo sonriendo de forma engreída

-no se porque vine… me largo tengo cosas que resolver además que casarme con un niño no me parece lo mas apropiado…- exclamo Lucia caminando a la salida

-._. wtf?... Nevan es tu oportunidad- le dijo el rey agitando los brazos

-las princesas comenzaron la cruel batalla… bueno jalándose el cabello, mordiéndose y rasguñandose eso para una mujer es cruel-

-aaaaaj esto es en serio…- exclamo el rey totalmente decepcionado

-¡vamos dale!- gritaba la reina Lady brincando y demás

-oh pero si eres hermosa….- se escucho una voz de un espejo que por alguna extraña razón estaba allí…

-me lo dices a mí- pregunto la princesa Nevan con los ojos iluminados

-si, nunca había visto algo tan bello como usted- termino de alabar el espejo mágico provocando que la princesa Nevan lo tomara y corriera del coliseo

-¡aaaah!, espera al menos devuélveme las 50 rupias que te di- grito el rey casi llorando

-¬¬ tramposo…- dijo Trish –ajajajaja ahora serás mío príncipe Dante- dijo casi babeando o_o

-uuuy Dante discúlpame hice todo lo que pude, pero mira el lado positivo nunca tendrás que pagar la factura de la luz xD- dijo el rey tratando de disculparse con el pobre príncipe mientras el mencionado fruncía el ceño esperando lo horrible…

-muy bien jiji…- susurro la princesa echándose un spray para el aliento y retocándose el lápiz labial, el rey y la reina tragaban fuertemente saliva viendo como la princesa Trish besaba de todos los estilos conocidos por el hombre y otros conocidos por los monos al pobre Dante, cuando al fin el rey la quito de los labios de su hijo todos esperaban el ansioso momento en que abriera los ojos

-¡¿Qué pasa?- pregunto histérica la princesa

-._. ¿Que no era con solo un beso?- pregunto el rey rascando su cabeza

-ups, olvide mencionar amo que es con el beso del verdadero amor…- se disculpo Beowulf

-¬¬ demonios y todo lo que pase para nada-

-¿y ahora?- pregunto la reina contando el dinero que había ganado de las apuestas, en eso una pequeña rubia con un vestido rosa entro al lugar, la pequeña se acerco y beso al príncipe el cual abrió los ojos de golpe abrazándola

-¡Listo!, ella es el amor de mi vida no mas besos de esa lunática o_o- grito el príncipe sin apartarse

-._. ¿Patty que haces aquí? - preguntaron los reyes

-em recibí un mensaje de texto y vine- respondió la pequeña sonriendo

-¬¬ ¿Qué es esto?, se supone que yo gane- reclamo Trish

-no… mi hijo abrió los ojos con el beso de Patty lo que significa que debe amarla ._. ay que cursi, como sea ella es la prometida de mi hijo- dijo el rey acariciando la cabeza de Dante, la princesa Trish se fue molesta destruyendo todo mientras la reina continuaba contando el dinero

-hora de los preparativos del matrimonio- exclamo la reina Lady –vamos Patty te compro un bello vestido-

-¡si!- corrió la pequeña, dejando solos al rey y al príncipe…

-._. Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de tus dieciséis años de soltería-

-T3T demonios…- se quejo el principe

-Y así acaba esta historia de amor, estafas, el príncipe y la princesa se casaron y fueron de luna de miel a la isla Mallet, mientras el pueblo estaba anonadado por todo lo ocurrido el Bufon feo de Jester fue enviado a Disneyland y vivieron casi felices para siempre xD y como dicen colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado dejándome el culo aplastado ._.- exclamo Morrison levantándose de a pocos porque tenia el trasero y piernas bien dormidas

-o_o así nada mas…- preguntaron al unísono

-¬¬ que mas querían ¿hentai o que?, dejen de quejarse y vayan a limpiar- reclamo Morrison

-yo no tengo vela en este entierro así que me largo a leer mi libro de artes oscuras- añadió Vergil mientras todos lo miraban con miedo y se alejaban de a pocos -¬¬ por cierto Dante… ya veras cuando me cobre lo de mi caset…- termino y desapareció

-temo por tu seguridad…- menciono Morrison tomando del hombro al pobre Dante –pero antes de que te mate arregla el lugar xD-

-es el cuento más extraño que he escuchado…- susurro una niña

-oye Morri, que estilos conocen nomas los monos- pregunto inocentemente el peliblanco

-¬¬… ¡que vayan a limpiar!- grito nuevamente

Todos corrieron limpiando la cocina y demás, y así llegamos al final de este extraño cuento crakeado con DMC xDDDD ya saben nada de esto es real ._. No hay hadas de tres cabezas ni princesas eléctricamente peligrosas xDDD

* * *

xD olvide mencionar alla arribita que es un Oneshot c: así que bueno este es el final xD extraño final pero saben creo que Morrison es bueno contando cuentos para degenerar la mente de los niños xD jaja me gusto imaginarme a Vergil payaseando algo como Dante jaja espero les haya gustado y como dije pronto actualizo mis otros fics ^^u como digo dejen un review :c que no cuesta nada...

Catch you later xDDDD


End file.
